


Testing his love

by Cream_Of_Yeet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive yuri plisetsky, Domestic Violence, Hurt, Im sorryyy, M/M, Minor jjbek, Past Child Abuse, Terrible angst, Violence, affair, im sorry for writing this, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 10:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cream_Of_Yeet/pseuds/Cream_Of_Yeet
Summary: Yuri throws a glass during a fight. He didn't intend to hit him, just scare him, but it did. Any normal person would have called the cops, or broken up with him, something. But otabek convinced himself it wouldnt happen again, not even acting the slightest bit mad because of how much he fucking loved him. It was then that Yuri realized how much power he really had over Otabek.





	Testing his love

Like previous arguments in the past, it started over something stupid. They don't even remember the cause of this one. It might have been something about the water being left on, but they don't remember. 

Like previous arguments in the past, it escalated quickly. Otabek always remained calm, but Yuri got louder amd louder as the fight progressed. 

Like previous arguments in the past, Yuri ended up screaming at the man who he loves oh so very much. Not like it bothered Otabek too much, he could just chalk it up to being Yuri's temper. He didn't actually mean what he was saying. He never does.

Unlike previous arguments in the past... Yuri got violent. 

Yuri didn't even realize what the hell he was even doing before he picked up a dirty glass from next to the sink -That wouldn't have been there if he had just done the dishes, mind you,- and threw it as hard as he could across the kitchen, hitting his boyfriend.

Fuck.

It would have hit him directly in the face, had he not moved, but fortunately, Otabek flinched, turning his head away just in time, the glass only hitting the side of his face. Otabek cried out, the sting of the glass breaking against his jaw brought tears to his eyes, and shards cut into the skin of not only his face, but part of his neck as well. 

This was the furthest Yuri's ever taken a fight. And for the first time ever, Otabek was scared of him. Looking at his face, his body language, it was clear to Otabek that this man wasn't Yuri anymore. Yuri wouldn't dare hurt Otabek, considering his own history of abuse...

Would he?

Yuri's mind cleared, and his eyes widened, seeing his boyfriend before him, and the broken glass on the floor. Otabek hadn't even realized he was silently sobbing, clearly terrified. As he watched tears fall from his boyfriend's eyes, Yuri realized what happened.  He had done that?  
There was no way, he could never hurt Otabek-

But he still did. And he felt terrible. 

Yuri gasped, tears being brought to his eyes. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry, Beka-" he mumbled, covering his mouth with his hands, eyes wide.   
"I didn't mean it, I swear, please Otabek-" the blonde was shaking, starting to cry. He was horrified. How could he have done this to him?

Otabek was shaking. There was no reason he shouldn't forgive him, but why wasn't he mad? Not even a little bit? Everything in his heart was telling him to yell, kick him out, something. But.. He can't. The love he feels for Yuri is too strong. And... He probably didn't mean it, right? His Yura could never hurt him. Never.

"It's fine... Yura.. You- you didnt mean it..." Otabek managed, biting his lip. He avoided eye contact, slowly walking out of the room, to the bathroom. He needed to clean his cuts before he did anything else. 

Locking himself in the bathroom, Otabek slowly sat down on the toilet lid, breathing shakey. He cant do it again. He wouldn't do it again. Yuri had been abused as a child, he swore he'd never turn out like his mom, who had caused lasting emotional damage for the blonde, who had to undergo years of therapy just to undo what she did. 

Yuri even still woke up at night in tears, still having nightmares about what she did, at 21 years old, and it broke Otabek's heart to see it. 

As Otabek grabbed the first aid kit from underneath the sink, his mind was still processing what just happened. He never took it that far...   
He hissed, dabbing a small cloth with rubbing alcohol over the cuts. The cuts weren't bad, not at all, but the harsh sting the rubbing alcohol caused still nearly brought tears to his eyes again. 

After cleaning his cuts, he stood up, using the sink to support himself. He put the first aid kit back underneath the sink, and unlocked the door. The first thing he saw upon walking into their room, was Yuri laying on the bed, sobbing loudly into his hands.   
The blonde was red in the face from crying so hard. Otabek slowly walked in, laying on the bed. He faced away from Yuri. Feeling the bed move, Yuri sniffed, turning over. He embraced his boyfriend from behind, burying his face in Otabek's back.   
"I'm s-sorry, Beka, I'm so s-so sorry.." Yuri sobbed, holding him tightly. 

Once Yuri calmed down, the two fell asleep like that.

It was two weeks later when something happened. Otabek had been making dinner, Borscht, when Yuri walked in. He looked somewhat irritated, glaring as he stared at his boyfriend. 

Otabek looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Whats up, Yura? Something wrong?" He asked, giving him a small smile. Yuri scoffed.   
"What are you making?" The blonde scowled, clearly not happy about something. Otabek raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Borscht? Like you asked me to make?" The Kazakh answered, looking back at the pot. Yuri basically growled, clenching his fists. "I meant Khachapuri, Beka." He muttered, crossing his arms and looking away. Otabek shook his head. "It's fine, Yura. We can have it tomorrow-" he mumbled, stirring the borscht. "You should have known what I meant, Beka, god!" Yuri scoffed. 

Otabek rolled his eyes. "Calm down, moy boze. It's not like I can read your mind, Yur-" 

Otabek noted the sharp, raw pain in his left cheek before he realized he had been slapped. Hard. He slowly raised a hand up to his cheek, tears brimming at his eyes again. Fuck. He did it again. He really did. God damnit... Otabek glared at the blonde. 

"What the fuck, Yuri-" 

A sharper, even worse pain appeared, closer to his right eye this time. Otabek whimpered, biting his lip roughly.   
"Fine, f-fine-" Otabek muttered, slowly getting out the ingredients for Khachapuri. 

He didn't protest, and he didn't complain, and for the first time, Yuri realized how much power he really had over Otabek. 

◇◇◇

As Otabek stared in the bathroom mirror, he could already see a bruise blossoming over his eye, a faint grayish purple color that would definitely get darker come a few hours. Tears stained his face, eyes red and puffy from the hour straight he spent crying. 

As the weeks went on, Yuri got worse. He had learned to hit him where Otabek could hide the bruises, the beatings more frequent, and if someone asked about one he could just say he got the bruises during practice.  And since Yuri was taller, he had gotten stronger too. 

And Otabek kept quiet. He never stood up for himself, never tried to leave, even though everything in his mind was telling him to. He couldn't, his love for Yuri overpowering his will to leave. It isn't that he doesn't want to leave. He does. But he loves Yuri too much to leave him. 

One night when things got particularly bad, Otabek ran. He grabbed his phone, and left, riding his motorbike to the only place he knew where to go.

He ran up the driveway, and up to the door, knocking frantically. A few minutes later, someone answered the door.

"God, Otabek, its like, midnight, what do you want?" JJ whined, clearly exhausted. He looked over his best friend and his eyes widened, lingering on the black eye Yuri had given him minutes before.   
"Ota, what happened?" He asked, concern clear in his voice as he pulled him inside. 

"What happened?" The Canadian asked again, worry even more present in his voice.   
"It's nothing, Jean.." Otabek mumbled, "I- I just fell, that's all." 

JJ knew better than ask again, it would only make things worse, he knew from experience that nagging about it would make Otabek would shut down completely. He lead the man over to the couch, sitting him down. Burying his face in his hands, Otabek began to sob.

Eyes widening, JJ pulled Otabek into a gentle embrace, holding him softly. Emotions were everywhere, and JJ had no idea what to do, he's never seen Otabek cry before. The experience was no less than worrying. 

"It- yuri did it.." Otabek had mumbled upon calming down, and JJ's eyes widened again, hugging the Kazakh tighter. Yuri couldnt- he wouldn't- surely this was the first time right? It was an accident. Yuri probably just blew up during a fight, and did something without thinking. He wouldn't do it again. Even JJ knew about Yuri's history of abuse.  
Otabek looked up at his friend, and it broke JJ's heart to see how hurt his friend looked. 

Before they realized what was going on, their lips were pressed together, and one thing lead to another, and they ended up in bed together, close, intimate.

◇◇◇

Yuri saw the hickey on his boyfriend's neck. Of course he did, that isn't something you just miss. Otabek knew he was in serious trouble when Yuri slapped him harder than usual, when he hadn't even done anything wrong. Well, that he knew of. 

"What the hell is that." 

Yuri's voice was sharp, and colder than usual.   
"What do you mean, Yura?" Otabek asked quietly, and was immediately slapped again.   
"You know what I mean." Yuri glared, and Otabek's eyes widened, placing his two fingers over the spot on his neck. 

Another slap. 

Then something harder. 

It all happened so fast. The next thing Otabek knew he was on the floor, terrified. At this point, he didn't even feel pain. Just terror. He had feared for his life at that moment. He sobbed, laying still while Yuri beat him half to death. 

It all happened so fast. JJ had stopped by to check on Otabek, just to make sure everything was okay. He walked in, to the image of Yuri beating the living hell out of his best friend. Eyes widening, he rushed over, pushing the blond.   
"Get the hell away from him! What the hell??" 

It all happened so fast. Sirens rang out, getting louder and louder the closer they got. The police had to restrain Yuri while the paramedics attended to Otabek. They had no idea how Yuri was even able to injur him so badly.   
"I'm gonna kill that bitch, I'll kill him!" Yuri had screamed, kicking and screaming as he was dragged away. 

You would think Otabek would come to realize how horrible Yuri was to him when he was put in jail. But he didn't. He visited him often, putting on fake smiles and such as he'd treat him with the same affection he did while they were dating. It was almost as if nothing happened.

When Yuri got out of jail, things were great. Otabek let him back into the house, and Yuri e had gone to therapy, and promised to manage his emotions better. And he did. But only for a few months. Slowly, progressively, he got abusive again and the spiral began again. 

**Author's Note:**

> You may be expecting a happy ending. But more often than not, that just isnt how these stories go. 
> 
> If you or someone you know is going through domestic abuse, or abuse of any kind, please, say something about it. You dont deserve to be treated that way, despite what people may say ♡
> 
> I'm also sorry for writing this


End file.
